IE new told
by NanaYuki
Summary: The Story is about my OC. He will change much Things in the Story. But the Plot will be the same one. If you write me some of you re ideas, like some of you re favorite pairings or something like that, than i ll maybe write the Story a bit like your idea
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This is my first english Story. My English isn`t that good.

It would help me, if you tell me what i`ve done wronge.

The Story is with my OC. Maybe there will folow some more of my Charakters.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven<p>

* * *

><p>"It was a great game!"<p>

Aki was going between Endou and Kazemaru and could not stop to rave about.

"And when you finally could do the Inazuma drop " Aki laughed.

She turned to the boys and walked on.

After the victory against the Nosei Junior High Haruna, Domon, Someoka, and Megane already gone home, but the rest wanted to celebrate the day and went to eat noodle soup.

"If you continue to evolve like that you will become even greater"

Suddenly, she bumped into something and fell screaming to the ground.

Aki was helped quickly.

She had run over a student, his uniform was of Raimon, but you couldn`t see who it was, because his face was turned to the ground.

"Sorry" said Aki and held out a helping hand.

But the boy stood up alone, knocked the dust from the clothes and just said "next time whatch out where you`re running".

Aki pulled back her hand.

The boy combed his long, red hair, which were tied up, from his face and looked Aki directly into the eyes.

Aki looked up into two beautiful, also red eyes. "Is something in my face?" asked the boy irritated.

Aki blushed and shaked her head "No, no!". "Well then" the boy had just turned around and wanted to go as Endou and Honda noticed something.

"Isn`t that ..." Handa could not express his thoughts.

"Hikaru - kun?" Endou asked the leaving boy.

The boy stopped abruptly. 'Don`t tell me this is ...?' he turned and was very surprise.

"This is your team now?" He had not expected that he would stand infront a eleven headed Raimon Team.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Endou smiled.

"It depends," said the boy

"If you mean by amazing that anyone ever came in your crew, then yes"

He looked at the players, "but they don`t look realy like a strong Team"

Endou blushed "We are good! Very good! We also take part in the Football Frontier!".

"Footoball Frontier ..?" The boy had heard the name before, but he could not remember where it was.

He thought very much about it, but he couldn`t remember. "Hikaru - kun are you all right?" Endou was a bit worryed.

Hikaru-kun, startled in his thoughts, just said "uh ... jeah." "Oh good," said Endou and smiled.

"Everyone! This is Akami Hikaru-kun.

He is one of the first members of our football club!"

* * *

><p>My first englisch Capter! -^_^-<p>

It would be nice, if you would write a review if you liked it.

PS: Maybe a charakter of you could take part in my Story. But he/she wouldn`t be a regular. If you want to take part, then write me a little bit about your OC and i`ll see what i can do


	2. Just a Duell

Chapter 2!

I`m happy that there are realy some people who read this.

And thank you for the reviews.

Here is the next chapter

* * *

><p>No one could believe what Endou had just said.<p>

"One of the first Members? Kurimatsu asked incredulously.

"I am a member since a long time, why have I never seen him?".

Endou wanted to answer him, but Hikaru got before him.

"That's because I do not play football and i don`t want to get involved with it again"

He stroked a hair streak from his face and looked at Kurimatsu again. "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"Yes," admitted Kurimatsu "For what art you in the football club then?" everyone whanted to know.

Hikaru sighed, "It`s becaus the fact that I've promised someone to stay on the ball, no matter what happens. So I joined the football club."

Kazemaru looked surprised at Hikaru . "Are you sure that you have not misunderstood?

I think he mean you should play footbal "

Kazemaru was right, but also Hikaru knew that.

But he just couldn`t play football anymore.

Not after everything that had been done.

Hikaru turned around "if you apologize. I must go now."

He wanted to go, but now it was Gouenji who had one more thing.

"How about a duel? Tomorrow after the school on the sports field. Just you and me"

He hoped Hikaru would be interisted. He just didn`t want to end it like that

And indeed, Hikaru stopped again, turned his head to direct the other and asked "conditions? Use?"

Gouenji smiled, "Just you against me, who first score two times has won"

Hikaru interrupted him "how do you know that I am at all qualified to shoot a goal? Maybe I am playing in the defense"

Hikaru remained with his back to him and put his hands in his pockets. "I can see it in your shoes," confessed Gouenji

"Of rights is completely worn out, While the left is still quite in order"

He folded his arms "you have played football, am i right?"

Hikaru was slightly red "This can also come from anywhere else. What if I shoot with the left and I have only borrowed the shoes?"

"This can not be, because ..." Gouenji was interrupted "Ok, you're right, what is the use of the duel?" he asked quickly.

"If I win, then you have come Once the week for training and the games,"

He was confident and hoped that Hikaru would accept. Maybe he was better than the others and would be a great help.

Hikaru looked up into the sky. Should he take the risk? Actually, he couldn`t lose, but if ...

He did not want to play in a club.

Alone, by himself, so that no one could disturb him in his grief, but not with others, who are always happy and so much fun together.

That would remind him of the past only.

His eyes were wet.

Luckily he had his back to the others.

"And if I win?" at least he wanted to know the option.

"Then we won`t bother you again"

Gouenji was sure that Hikaru would like that.

"Never again?" Hikaru's voice trembled a little.

"Never again," said Gouenji.

"Hikaru" Endou sounded sad.

"Do you really want to stop? so Easy? I`d never realy played a match against you.

I would like to play against and with you, but that won`t happen, if you just leave!"

"Do not worry, captain!" said Shourinji "Gouenji just has to win. Where is the problem?"

"The problem?" Now, Honda again mixed.

"The problem is that nobody has a chance against Hikaru! He can do everything: he play at all positions, even as a goalkeeper and is the best in everything!"

All exept Endou, were shocked and looked to Hikaru, who was still standing with his back to them.

"See you tomorrow after school then" he said with a grin and went like this.

* * *

><p>Was it good? I don`t know it`s a bit... I just don`t know.<p>

PS:

the sweet16 Writer: You can be in, but not right now.

I think your first apperiance could be in the next chapter or the one after that, but not later. Hope thats Ok for you


	3. some help

The next Chapter!

I hope i didn`t ruin your OCs

* * *

><p>"All positions?" Haruna and Megane, who were not there the day before, were amazed.<p>

"Even as a goalkeeper?" Haruna sounded skeptical.

But Someoka remembered again:

"He was just there one day, when we were just three, Handa Endou and I, and he has beaten us all in a fight"

Someoka sounded mad. He clenched his fists together and grinding his teeth.

"It is all good, " said Kurimatsu and laughed, "He will never defeat Gouenji"

Most people agreed with him, but Kazemaru said:

"I do not know. Something is bothering me: why did he said he has stopped playing football, and still played alone?"

Kazemaru leaning against a cupboard and sighed.

"I hate to play with others" Hikaru was appeared beside him and had him shocked that he fell over.

"If I must play with others and seeing them have fun, it makes me sick"

There was a knock at the door. "come in"

Natsumi Raimon was sitting in her father's office, searching for information.

At least she was the new manager of Raimon football team and could not fail in their task.

Their task now was to get new information about the other teams.

But she was disturbed when two girls entered.

The person which Natsumi had known had long brown hair and rushed straight up to Natsumi.

The other Girl had fluffy pink hair with her fringe dark pink and braid across her face and just remained in the door.

"Natsumi-chan~~" the girl with the brown hair jumped over the table and embraced her childhood friend.

"R-Rosey?" Natsumi shure was surprised to see Rosey here.

"long time no seen!" Rosey smiled cute like always.

"yeah..." Natsumi still couldn`t belive it.

"What do you do here? I thought you were in the UK"

"yes, i were but i have holidays right now" she looked in Natumis eyes.

"lets do something together!" Rosey seemed realy exited.

"But i have to work" Natsumi said "and school".

"ähh?" Roseys smile vanished. "But i wanted to do something with you.

Can`t you just skip work? I mean what do you actually work?" Rosey wonderd.

"Isn`t it a bit early to work?".

"No, i`m just the Manager of the Raimon football team, we take part in a competition and i have to get more informations about the other Teams"

Natsumi got back to here Laptop "Sorry, but i can`t do something with you".

Natsumi focused on her work again but Rosey didn`t want to give up.

"i bet we can help!" "we?" Natsumi asked.

"yes, me and Senzuzakura-san! We both love soccer and i bet we could be a great help"

Rosey walked back to the Girl in the door.

"Don`t you think this is a great idea?"

Rosey looked with puppy eyes at her friend.

"Why do i have to?" the pink haired girl asked

"Oh come on please!" she looked to Natsumi "come on help me!" Rosey begged.

"I can`t do anything. It`s her decision and ..."

"NATSUMI-SAN!" Aki rushed in the room.

"Natsumi-san hurry up!"

"Whats going on, Aki?" Natsumi was surprised.

"There is this guy called Hikaru and he was on the Team since a long time, but he never came and now we meet him and..."

"where is the point?" Natsumi got angry.

"Gouenji and Hikaru are gone have a duell, but Endou said Hikaru is invincible!"

Hikaru helped Kazemaru up again and then said, "Well, where is our courageous hero?" Gouenji came up to him and said

"I've been waiting for you, ".

"Then let it start, " he took a ball that went off the front on the sports field and explained the rules:

"The ball is placed in the center, it`s ending after third goal, we both start from the goal.

The normal rules, the only difference is that you can play all positions.

Did you get that?" he looked at Gouenji.

"Everything, " replied Gouenji and the game was kicked off.

A girl with black hair and purple strands passed the football field and got realy surprised.

"That can`t be, can it? Why is Hikaru here? What about the promis?"

* * *

><p>Was it good? Don`t think so<p>

There are some tings, that i want ask and i don`t know, how to write masages so i ask here:

What is OOCness?

Who is Sekka Koyui?

And how do i get a beta-reader?

If you want, that i change something about your OC, something i did wrong, just write it.

PS: I know, it`s Handa. I just allways do it wrong T_T


	4. Attention please

Attention Please!

I have holidays and we go to my grandmother.

The problem is she has no internet.

Thats why i cant write for the next week.

I`m sorry

PS:

the sweet 16 Writer: yes, she does. She knows a lot about Hikaru …


	5. Realy?

I`m back!

Actually i`m since yesterday

And i had birthday! Cake for everyone!

* * *

><p>No matter what Gouenji did, he could not separated Hikaru from the ball.<p>

"That's all you have to offer?"

Hikaru bypassed Gouenji with a quick step and made the first goal.

"Incredible!" Raimon's soccer team stood there with mouths wide open and could not believe it.

They weren`t even really able to see him, as fast as Hikaru was.

"on to round two. You can have the kickoff, " he smiled satisvied.

He could not lose. He was the best.

But he also knew that he could not overexert himselfe

That should never happen again.

When he was back at his goal he heard a familiar voice voice.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" Hikaru did not turn around.

It would only make everything harder.

"Hikaru are you listening?" Hikaru slowly turned around.

There she stand, at the side of the football field.

She stared at him as if he was a gost or something.

"Supris, suprise" it was the only thing Hikaru could say right now.

"Why?" the girl looked uncomprehending at Hikaru.

"What about the promise?"

"That stupid promise. you didn`t realy believe that this would work out, did you?"

Hikaru didn`t looked at the Girl, he just looked at the football in front of Gouenjis feet.

"But you believed, didn`t you?"

"Don`t be that naiv!" Hikaru suddendly shouted, but than coverd his mouth with his hands.

"S-sorry Iayumi i didn`t want to shout"

"Iayumi?" Kazemaru walked to the Girl and looked at her face.

"The field runner?"

"Kazemaru-kun. Long time not seen"

She smiled but then rememberd what she was actualy doing

"Kazemaru-kun what does Hikaru do here?" "you know him?"

Kazemaru was suprised "well he is having a football duell against Gouenji"

Kazemaru pointed at Raimons Ace Sticker.

"Hikaru? Football? HE?" Iayumi couldn`t belive it.

She turned to Hikaru. "realy?"

"well, it`s not like ... i just ... i wasn`t ..." Hikaru didn`t find the right words.

"can we go on now?" Gouenji got bored while listening.

"sure we can" Hikaru turned to Gouenji.

"As soon as i`m ready with you i will leave and never come back"

* * *

><p>Yay!<p>

Please review


End file.
